


Bad Dream

by lyublyu_95



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyublyu_95/pseuds/lyublyu_95
Summary: “And why should I help you?’ Victor snorted coldly, his eyes still trained on Yuuri. There was a small grin on his face, like he enjoyed watching Yuuri struggle for his life.





	Bad Dream

He couldn’t breath…

His body ached, pain shot through his strained and tired muscles, threatening to give up on him.

Hands….

Lots of hands wrapped around his body and pulled him under the icy water. His lungs cried out for air as he opened his mouth, desperate to call out for help. Kicking out with his legs, using his last bit of his dying strength, he pulled free just enough to resurface his head. Yuuri choked up water, inhaling as much oxygen as his body could take. 

“Someone, help! Please!” Yuuri begged as he felt himself being pulled back under. His voice was weak and tired, barely a whisper against the sound of splashing water.

“What was that, Yuuri? You’ll have to speak up, I can't hear you when you mumble like that.” A voice mocked him. Yuuri looked up to see Victor standing at the edge of the water, crystal blue eyes staring down at him, watching him struggle to stay above the water. 

“Victor,” Yuuri panted heavily, reaching up and grabbing the russian by the leg, grasping to his pants and shoes, anything to give him enough leverage to keep his head above water. The younger man could feel the unseen hands tugging of his legs, trying to pull him back under. “Victor, please. Help me!” 

“And why should I help you?’ Victor snorted coldly, his eyes still trained on Yuuri. There was a small grin on his face, like he enjoyed watching Yuuri struggle for his life. 

“Victor! Please!” Yuuri shouted as he yanked on Victor’s leg. The larger man didn't even budge. 

“What is in it for me?” The russian asked calmly, “What will you give me if I help you?” 

“I… I don’t have anything to give y-you,” Yuuri frowned, squeezing his eyes shut, still trying to catch his breath. “Victor, I have nothing.” 

“Oh, I know!” Victor sounded bored, like talking to Yuuri was a waste of breath. Leaning down, Victor gentle touched his fingertips to Yuuri’s face, his fingers were cold against Yuuri’s flushed face. He gently took Yuuri’s glasses off and stood back up, putting the glasses in his coat pocket. “And I have to agree, you have nothing. You are nothing. Your life means nothing.” he stepped back, away from the edge of the water, away from Yuuri, and kicked his hands away.

“NO!” Yuuri screamed as he was pulled back under the water.

“Goodbye, Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor Nikiforov waved and smiled. 

Deeper and deeper…

Yuuri was dragged down deep. He used every ounce of energy he had left to fight back, but it wasn’t enough. It never was. He felt his lungs fill with water. 

“Yuuri?” 

Yuuri gave one final kick before he felt the hands move away from him, leaving him flowing alone. His world turning dark as he stared up, the light from the surface reflected down on him. 

“Yuuri!” 

He didn’t have the strength to swim back to the surface. 

“Yuuri, wake up!!”

His eyes shot open…

He wasn’t drowning or surrounded by water. 

He was in a warm, dry, and fluffy bed. 

He was laying in his bed...Their bed. 

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Victor asked worriedly as he leaned over Yuuri, studying him with narrowed eyes. “You were moving around and whimpering. Did you have a bad dream?” 

“Nightmare,” Yuuri whispered. Without another word, Victor pulled Yuuri close, wrapping his long arms around the smaller man. Yuuri sighed as buried his head in Victor’s chest, snuggling up to him. The russian hummed under his breath, hands tracing circles and other shapes on Yurri’s back and shoulders. 

“It’s okay, my Yuuri, we all have bad dreams,” Victor cooed to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Victor,” Yuuri tilted his head up so he could look him in the eyes. “Do.. do you think there is… umm..is anything special about me?” 

“Silly question, moya lyubov',” Victor laughed as he rolled over on top of Yuuri, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. “You are very special, not only to me but to everyone. You are everything to me.” Yuuri smiled as he wrapped his legs wrap around Victor’s waist. Yuuri purred as his hands crept up Victor’s arms and gently crawled at his shoulders. “What was it you said a few weeks ago? Something about you searching the world and never finding someone as great as me? Wonder if I told you, I felt the same. I have indeed traveled the world, in search of the special someone. None of them compare to you.”

“Whoa, you really are a smooth talker,” Yuuri teased, a playful look on his face, big brown eyes gleaming. 

“Da! I've been told that before,” Victor cheered. “I am pretty smooth, aren’t I? Do you like it when a talk smooth to you, Yuuri?” 

“Actually, you know what? You talk too much.” 

“I've been told that before too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love you hear feedback, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
